19 Stycznia 2011
TVP 1 05.05 Moda na sukces - telenowela 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.05 Polityka przy kawie 08.20 Podróż za jeden uśmiech (5/7) - serial przygodowy 08.55 Budzik - program dla dzieci 09.25 Moliki książkowe - magazyn 09.45 Heidi (7) - serial dla młodzieży 10.10 Zagubieni z lotu 29 (10) - serial przygodowy 10.40 Raj - magazyn 11.10 ABC klimatu - magazyn 11.25 Telezakupy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - magazyn rolniczy 12.40 Świry (12) - serial kryminalny 13.40 Plebania - serial obyczajowy 14.05 Klan - telenowela 14.40 Kabaretowa Jedynka - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Pogoda 15.15 Jaka to melodia? - teleturniej muzyczny 15.50 Moda na sukces - telenowela 16.40 Celownik - magazyn reporterów 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Pogoda 17.25 Plebania - serial obyczajowy 17.55 Klan - telenowela 18.35 Jaka to melodia? - teleturniej muzyczny 19.05 Wieczorynka: Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka (13) 19.15 Wieczorynka: Buli (80) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Sport 20.10 Pogoda 20.25 Bananowy doktor 2 (6) - serial obyczajowy 21.20 Filantrop (3/8) - serial przygodowy 22.15 Nora Roberts: Płomienie wspomnień - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2007 00.05 Herosi 2 (5, 6/11) - serial SF 01.45 Kino nocnych marków: Kwaśne pomarańcze - komedia, USA 2002 03.50 Zagadkowa Jedynka - program rozrywkowy 04.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:40 MASH - odc. 159 (MASH (s. VII, 113 An eye for a tooth)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Córki McLeoda - odc. 182 Komplikacje (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Warts and all)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 95 - Napad; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:39; Pogoda 9:02, 10:17; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Aleja gwiazd: Otylia Jędrzejczak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Gilotyna - odc. 42; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Tak to leciało! - (68); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Święta wojna - Cellulit (252); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 526 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 803; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Giełda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:19 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Tancerze - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 15/64; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 48 - Terroryzm na mikroskalę; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Sąsiedzi - odc. 8 Ukryty talent; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 527 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Nowa - odc. 7 - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kino na maksa - Ona to on (SHE’S THE MAN) 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Andy Fickman; wyk.:Amanda Bynes, Channing Tatum, Jessica Lucas, James Kirk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Bionic Woman - Agentka przyszłości - odc 3/8 (Bionic Woman); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 129 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 19 Open and Shut); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Skarby Australijskich Parków Narodowych - Pustynie i mokradła - odc. 3 (Riches of deserts and wetlands - odc. 3) 57'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Sekcja 998 - Przejazd, odc.5; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Sekcja 998 - Balkon, odc. 6; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Ona to on (SHE’S THE MAN) 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Andy Fickman; wyk.:Amanda Bynes, Channing Tatum, Jessica Lucas, James Kirk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:52 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:16 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 Po sąsiedzku - Kraków zaprasza 17:25 TV Katowice zaprasza 17:30 Pogoda, Aktualności flesz 17:35 Kroniki miejskie 17:45 Magazyn reporterów TV Katowice 18:15 Co, gdzie, kiedy? 18:30 Aktualności 18:50 Gość Aktualności 19:00 Sport 19:15 Magazyn meteo 19:20 Rycerskość i chwała 19:40 Telezakupy 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:09 zwiastun Blok ekskluzywny pn - pt 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 zwiastun Blok ekskluzywny pn - pt 21:08 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Aktualności 22:00 Sport 22:10 Pogoda 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 23:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:55 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:12 Był Luksemburg...; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:12 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:52 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:16 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:01 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 17:06 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:08 Pogoda; STEREO 17:09 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:13 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:27 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:41 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Agrokurier; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:08 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, Na żywo 18:42 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO 18:47 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, Na żywo 18:57 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 19:05 Żadnej pracy się nie boję; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:16 Dziecko wolności; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:48 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:53 Pogoda; STEREO 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:09 zwiastun Blok ekskluzywny pn - pt 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 zwiastun Blok ekskluzywny pn - pt 21:08 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, Na żywo 21:58 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Na żywo 22:05 Pogoda; STEREO 22:06 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 23:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:55 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:12 Był Luksemburg...; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:12 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Babar - król słoni - film animowany, Francja/Kanada/Niemcy 1999 09.00 Miodowe lata (54) - serial komediowy 10.00 Szpital na perypetiach (5, 6) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (105) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 I kto tu rządzi (3) - serial komediowy 12.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (248) - serial komediowy 13.00 Niania (65, 66) - serial komediowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Gotowe na wszystko 4 (82) - serial obyczajowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (106) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (30) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (210, 325) - serial komediowy 20.30 Nowy - komedia, USA 2002 22.30 Kabareton na Topie (2) - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Misjonarz - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1982 01.15 Program interaktywny 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Prosto w serce (12) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.30 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.25 Mango - telezakupy 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.55 Kobra - oddział specjalny (9) - serial sensacyjny 14.55 Miedzy kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (13) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Szósty batalion - dramat wojenny, USA/Australia 2005 00.10 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 01.10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.30 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.50 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 03.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:20 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 99, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 93, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 81, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 103, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 100, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 62, Meksyk 2005 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 82, USA 2007 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 104, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 94, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Galileo - odc. 177 21:00 Lima: Przerwane milczenie - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 23:00 Geneza - odc. 20, Hiszpania 2007 00:10 Formuła - film sensacyjny, USA, Wielka Brytania, Kanada 2001 2:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:10 Nasze polskie wesele - telenowela dokumentalna, Polska 2008 3:55 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:25 Marina (105) - telenowela, USA/Meksyk 2006 6:15 Na Wspólnej (828) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 6:45 Kuba Wojewódzki: Małgorzata Kożuchowska i Rafał Mohr - talk-show 7:40 Plotkara 3 (15) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2009 8:30 Brzydula (197) - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 9:00 Brzydula (198) - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 9:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 4 (24-ost.) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 10:30 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 5 (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999-2000 11:30 Mango - telezakupy 13:05 Apetyt na kasę - teleturniej 14:05 Marina (106) - telenowela, USA/Meksyk 2006 15:05 Kuba Wojewódzki: Gaba Kulka i Tomasz Kammel - talk-show 16:05 Plotkara 3 (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2009 17:00 Brzydula (199) - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 17:30 Brzydula (200) - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 18:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 5 (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999-2000 19:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 5 (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999-2000 20:00 Środa na miarę Oscara: Jestem Sam - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 22:40 Bez śladu (19) - serial kryminalny, USA 2003 23:40 Tupac - zmartwychwstanie - film dokumentalny, USA 2003 1:55 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy Tele 5 6:05 Anita Odcinek: 65 7:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:00 Anita Odcinek: 66 12:55 Był sobie złodziej Odcinek: 1 13:55 Rozbitkowie Odcinek: 8 14:55 Najgorszy tydzień mojego życia Odcinek: 6 15:30 Lub czasopisma 15:45 Był sobie złodziej Odcinek: 2 16:45 Łowcy niewolników Odcinek: 8 18:10 Rycerz z Westender 20:10 Bez skrupułów 21:55 Do diabła z kryminałem Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 2 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Akta zbrodni Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 10 23:40 Akta zbrodni Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 10 0:10 Grzeszna zazdrość 1:40 Nocny patrol TV Puls 6:00 Stacja Porankowo 7:00 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 99 7:30 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 619 8:30 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 99 9:30 Domy nie do sprzedania Odcinek: 25 10:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? Odcinek: 99 11:00 Burza uczuć Odcinek: 620 12:00 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 29 12:30 Sędzia Judy Odcinek: 100 13:00 Pustynna miłość Odcinek: 100 14:00 Gdzie jest Elisa? Odcinek: 100 15:00 Bajki animowane 16:00 Robin Hood Odcinek: 15 17:00 Robin Hood Odcinek: 16 18:00 Bajki animowane 18:30 Karmelowy obóz Odcinek: 27 19:00 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 41 19:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 13 20:00 Jetsonowie Odcinek: 9 20:45 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm 22:00 Goło i wesoło Odcinek: 70 22:30 Szok wideo 23:30 Wyścig namiętności 1:30 Programy powtórkowe 5:30 Telemarket TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:00,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 6/7 - Polowanie na kapelusz; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Szansa na Sukces - Mieczysław Szcześniak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Smaki polskie - Szynka cielęca na zimno; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Nowy Rok bieży w jasełkach leży; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Wściekłe gary - odc. 2; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 789; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1611; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 88* - Inspekcja; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 5/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Benefis - Zbigniewa Górnego cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Jestem synem ludobójcy (Jestem synem ludobójcy) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Polska (2008); reż.:Mariusz Olbrychowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Info jazda - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 DAAB - To co najlepsze cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1611; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Rozgrzewka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 2 - Za bronią 72'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970); reż.:Tadeusz Chmielewski; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Piotr Fronczewski, Wacław Kowalski, Kazimierz Rudzki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Opole 2009 na bis /26/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Paszporty Polityki (2011); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Warto rozmawiać - Raport MAK - kłamstwo smoleńskie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Info jazda - odc. 3; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Alfabet uczuć czyli 10 lat z M jak miłość - odc. 9 - Anna Karczmarczyk i Adrian Żuchewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1611; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Rozgrzewka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Londyńczycy - odc. 12/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:25 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Historia świata w/g Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 18/18 - Festiwal; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - Raport MAK - kłamstwo smoleńskie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 8:05 Życie za życie. Maksymilian Kolbe - film biograficzny, Niemcy, Polska 1990 9:40 Bahrtalo! Powodzenia - komedia, Niemcy, Austria, Węgry 2008 11:10 Kino krótkich filmów - Wszystkie małe kłamstwa Anny - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2009 11:45 Śpiewa Andrzej Hiolski - koncert, Polska 1988 12:00 Być Cyganem - Marzenia Ferdiego - film dokumentalny, Włochy 2009 12:30 Palety - Veronese. Obraz przed Trybunałem Francja 1989 13:05 Album Chopinowski - 1841 13:35 Album Chopinowski - 1841 - 1842 14:05 Nowa fala po czesku - "Diamenty nocy" - felieton 14:10 Nowa fala po czesku - Diamenty nocy - dramat obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 1964 15:15 Nowa fala po czesku - "Pierwszy krzyk" - felieton 15:20 Nowa fala po czesku - Pierwszy krzyk - dramat obyczajowy, Czechosłowacja 1963 16:45 Dudamel i orkiestra Simona Bolivara - III symfonia Ludwiga van Beethovena - koncert, Niemcy 2008 17:40 Kino krótkich filmów - W takim niedużym mieście... - film dokumentalny, Polska 1971 18:00 Louis Armstrong - Good Evening Ev'rybody - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 1999 19:05 Podsłuchane życie - film dokumentalny, Polska 2010 20:00 Nowa fala po czesku - "Gdy przychodzi kot" - felieton 20:10 Nowa fala po czesku - Gdy przychodzi kot - komedia, Czechosłowacja 1963 21:50 Noc z rockiem - Witamy w latach 80. - Rap, Breakdance i graffiti 22:50 Noc z rockiem - Emerson Lake and Palmer - Beyond the Begining - film dokumentalny, USA 2005 0:00 Noc z jazzem - Legendy jazzu - Organy Hammonda USA 2003 0:30 Noc z jazzem. Polski jazz w TVP Kultura - Krzysztof Urbański Quartet - koncert, Polska 2009 1:40 Szatański plan - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 2006 3:05 Sztuka mediów - odc. 11, magazyn 3:50 Rozmowy istotne - Orhan Pamuk 4:15 Zakończenie programu TVS 06.30 Zumba z Fitness Center 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Pobudka z TVS 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do VIPO 11.05 Pasión Morena - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 (98) 12.00 Muzyczny poranek 13.00 Telezakupy 15.55 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 16.20 Informator miejski 16.35 Pasión Morena - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 (99) 17.30 Propozycje do Muzycznego Relaksu 17.45 Silesia informacje 18.05 Simply Sapney 18.45 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Carramba 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia informacje 20.25 Carramba 21.00 W świecie nauki 21.40 Prekursorzy 22.15 Shabaas India 23.00 Film erotyczny 00.45 Film erotyczny (powt.) 02.15 W świecie nauki 03.15 Shabaash India 03.45 Muzyka w TVS Kino Polska 6:05 Reksio Odcinek: 6 6:15 Dwa koty i pies Odcinek: 9 6:25 Baśnie i waśnie Odcinek: 7 6:35 Lis Leon Odcinek: 3 6:45 Na tropie Odcinek: 4 7:00 Reksio Odcinek: 11 7:10 Dwa koty i pies Odcinek: 14 7:20 Baśnie i waśnie Odcinek: 11 7:30 Plastelinki Odcinek: 1 7:35 Na tropie Odcinek: 9 7:50 Krecik Odcinek: 12 8:10 Życie na gorąco Odcinek: 2 9:40 Klub profesora Tutki Odcinek: 7 10:10 Trzecia granica Odcinek: 6 11:15 Loża krytyków - Podsumowanie roku w polskim kinie 11:40 Poszukiwany, poszukiwana 13:15 Małżeństwo z rozsądku 15:00 Polskie drogi Odcinek: 11 17:00 Reksio Odcinek: 12 17:10 Dwa koty i pies Odcinek: 15 17:20 Baśnie i waśnie Odcinek: 12 17:45 Trzecia granica Odcinek: 6 18:50 Przygody pana Michała Odcinek: 11 19:25 Przygody pana Michała Odcinek: 12 20:00 Krecik Odcinek: 13 20:15 Przygody psa Cywila Odcinek: 2 21:00 Gracze 22:50 Tulipan Odcinek: 2 23:55 Nowy Jork, czwarta rano 1:25 Na ekranie i na planie 1:40 Mój balet 1:45 Koniec 1:55 Rabbit in my coffee 1:59 Eine kleine movie 2:02 Topossi - The Engineer 2:09 Rogers The Puppeteer 2:14 Halucynacje Hrabiego Von Zeit 2:24 Głęboko z Gardła 2:48 Po po po pom 3:28 Tajemnica Alberta 3:56 Że życie ma sens 5:00 Szelest 5:20 Osiem 5:35 Ja nic nie chcę 5:45 Zakończenie programu TV 1000 4:00 Jedyne wyjście - dramat kryminalny, Niemcy/USA 2006 6:00 Zdjęcia Ginger 2 - horror, Kanada 2004 8:00 Czarna wdowa - thriller, USA 1987 10:00 Crash Kids: Nie ufaj nikomu - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 2006 11:40 Doktor Dolittle - film familijny, USA 1967 14:20 Gdyby ściany mogły mówić 2 - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000 16:00 Tragedia "Posejdona" - film katastroficzny, USA 1972 18:00 Polowanie na króliki - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 2002 20:00 Jedyne wyjście - dramat kryminalny, Niemcy/USA 2006 22:00 Pająk - dramat psychologiczny, Kanada/Wielka Brytania 2002 0:00 Les Tales - film erotyczny, 2009 2:00 Heterosexual 2: Scent of Love - film erotyczny, Wielka Brytania 2009 Sportklub 5:00 K.O. TV Classics - magazyn bokserski 6:00 SportsWoman - magazyn sportowy 6:30 nPower Championship - magazyn sportowy 7:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii - mecz: Sevilla FC - Villarreal FC 9:00 Poker - Full Tilt Poker - Poker After Dark 10:00 TeleMarketing - magazyn reklamowy 11:00 TeleMarketing - magazyn reklamowy 12:00 Studio Moderna - magazyn reklamowy 13:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Anglii - mecz: Manchester City - Leicester City 15:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii - mecz: Sevilla FC - Villarreal FC 17:00 Global Football - magazyn piłkarski 17:30 SportMax - magazyn sportowy 18:30 Jeździectwo - Equestrian World 19:00 Poker - Full Tilt Poker - Poker After Dark 20:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii - mecz: Deportivo La Coruna - US Almeria 22:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Hiszpanii - mecz: Betis Sewilla - FC Barcelona 0:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Anglii - mecz: Leeds United - Arsenal Londyn 2:00 Sport motorowodny - Powerboat P1 Superstock - sport 2:30 Global Football - magazyn piłkarski 3:00 SportMax - magazyn sportowy 4:00 Poker - Full Tilt Poker - Poker After Dark nSport 9:00 Serwis 9:05 nWieczór 10:00 Serwis 10:05 Hapoel Tel Awiw - Olympique Lyon 11:00 Serwis 11:05 Z archiwum "Stawki": Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 12:00 Serwis 12:05 Mój sport, moje życie 13:00 Serwis 13:05 Sporting Braga - Szachtar Donieck 15:00 Serwis 15:05 nWieczór 16:00 Serwis 16:05 Z archiwum "Stawki": Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 17:00 Serwis 17:05 Z archiwum "Stawki": Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 18:00 Serwis 18:05 Skok na stok 18:30 Tydzień na maksa 19:00 Serwis 19:05 Sylwetka 20:00 nWieczór 21:00 Serwis 21:10 Mój sport, moje życie 22:00 Serwis 22:30 Przesłuchanie 23:00 Serwis 23:10 Z archiwum "Stawki": Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 0:00 nWieczór 1:00 Zakończenie programu Planete 6:45 Współczesny świat: Tajniki przyrody 6: Kukawka srokata i jej gniazdo w kaktusie (1) 7:20 Współczesny świat: Tajniki przyrody 6: Niezwykła podróż kangura rudego (2/13) 7:55 Współczesny świat: Tajniki przyrody 6: Manta zwana diabłem morskim (3/13) 8:30 Historia: Renesans. Epoka, w której odrodził się świat - film dokumentalny, Dania 2009 9:25 Społeczeństwo: W powodzi gwiazdkowych świateł - film dokumentalny, USA 2009 10:20 Współczesny świat: Podwodne safari: Big Brother (1/2) - serial dokumentalny, Polska 2010 10:50 Współczesny świat: Podwodne safari: Big Brother (2-ost.) - serial dokumentalny, Polska 2010 11:20 Filmowe dochodzenia: Wielość płci - film dokumentalny, USA 2009 12:20 Współczesny świat: Między nami skaterami (3/13) - serial dokumentalny, RPA 2006 12:50 Współczesny świat: Między nami skaterami (4/13) - serial dokumentalny, RPA 2006 13:20 Społeczeństwo: Kłopot z ateizmem - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2007 14:15 Filmowe dochodzenia: Za kulisami specnazu: Pitbule spuszczone ze smyczy (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2000 15:15 Portrety: Dzikie szczęście - film dokumentalny, Polska 2008 16:15 Mała planeta: Podwórkowe mądrości (16/26) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 2005 16:50 Historia: Miss Universe '29. Królowa z Wiednia - film dokumentalny, Holandia/Austria/Niemcy/Węgry/Finlandia 2006 18:05 Seans Planete: Chemia - film dokumentalny, Polska 2009 19:10 Współczesny świat: Dzika Polska: Czas leśnych brodaczy (1/10) - cykl reportaży 19:45 Współczesny świat: Dzika Polska: Wilczym tropem (2/10) - cykl reportaży 20:15 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Piosenki, które zmieniły świat: Ramones (7/12) - serial dokumentalny, USA/Kanada 2003 20:45 Premiera. Nauka i technika: U-Booty. Rekiny Hitlera: Odgłos werbli (3-ost.) - film dokumentalny, Hiszpania 2009 21:50 Premiera. Nauka i technika: Mózg zmienia się sam - film dokumentalny, Kanada 2009 22:50 Współczesny świat: Mała planeta, wielkie pomysły: Firmy (8/13) - serial dokumentalny, USA 2009 23:20 Portrety: Rocksteady. Korzenie reggae - film dokumentalny, Szwajcaria/Kanada 2009 1:00 Planete Doc Review: Moja córka jest gwiazdą - film dokumentalny, USA 2009 2:30 Filmowe dochodzenia: Kazirodztwo. Ostatnie tabu - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2010 3:20 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 4:00 Mare Nostrum' - Richard Galliano, Paolo Fresu i Jan Lundgren na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Grenoble - koncert 5:00 Intermezzo 9:00 Chopin Open Festival - La Folle Journee, Warszawa 2010 (7) - koncert 10:00 Chopin Open Festival - La Folle Journee, Warszawa 2010 (8) - koncert 11:05 Chopin Open Festival - La Folle Journee, Warszawa 2010 (9) - koncert 12:10 Intermezzo 13:00 'Koniec ziemi' - balet Philippe'a Genty i Mary Underwood 15:00 Israel Cachao Lopez, El Ultimo - koncert muzyki świata 16:00 Intermezzo 16:30 Darius Milhaud: 'Byk na dachu' - balet oraz Francis Poulenc: 'Piersi Terezjasza' - opera komiczna, 2010 18:00 Dymitr Szostakowicz: 'Moskwa-Czeriomuszki' - operetka, 2009 20:30 Sonaty Beethovena na fortepian i skrzypce (1) - koncert, 2010 21:45 Muzyka kameralna na Festiwalu Bel Air - koncert, 2010 0:30 Ikony wśród nas: Quiet Revolution (1) - film dokumentalny, 2009 1:15 Intermezzo 2:00 Po północy: 'Blue Note Sessions' i Nigel Kennedy Quintet na żywo z New Morning - koncert 3:00 Intermezzo Cartoon Network 4:00 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany, USA 4:25 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany, USA 4:50 Atomówki - serial animowany, USA 5:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany, USA 5:40 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany, USA 6:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany, USA 6:25 Atomówki - serial animowany, USA 6:50 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany, USA 7:15 13 demonów Scooby'ego-Doo: Statek duchów - serial animowany 7:40 Johnny Test - serial animowany, USA 2005 8:05 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany, USA 8:15 Bakugan młodzi wojownicy: Nowa Vestroja - serial animowany, Japonia 2009 8:40 Angelo rządzi - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 2010 9:05 Hero 108 - serial animowany, USA/Wielka Brytania 2010 9:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany, USA 9:55 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany, USA 10:35 Cartoon Toon Toon: Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany, USA 11:25 Cartoon Toon Toon: Ben 10: Obca potęga - serial animowany, USA 2008-2009 12:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany, USA 12:40 Hero 108 - serial animowany, USA/Wielka Brytania 2010 13:05 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany, USA 13:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany, USA 13:55 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany, USA 14:20 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany, USA 14:45 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany, USA 15:10 Edek Debeściak - serial animowany, USA 2008 15:35 Ben 10 - serial animowany, USA 16:00 Johnny Test - serial animowany, USA 2005 16:25 Bakugan młodzi wojownicy: Nowa Vestroja - serial animowany, Japonia 2009 16:50 Hero 108 - serial animowany, USA/Wielka Brytania 2010 17:15 Niezwykłe przypadki Flapjacka - serial animowany, USA 2008 17:40 Angelo rządzi - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 2010 18:05 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany, USA 18:10 Ben 10: Obca potęga - serial animowany, USA 2008-2009 18:35 Chowder - serial animowany, USA 2007 19:00 Bakugan młodzi wojownicy - serial animowany, Japonia 2007 19:25 Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni - serial animowany, USA 2008 19:50 Tajemniczy Sobotowie - serial animowany, USA 20:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany, USA 20:40 Atomówki - serial animowany, USA 21:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany, USA 21:25 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany, USA 21:50 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany, USA 22:15 Atomówki - serial animowany, USA 22:40 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany, USA 23:05 Robotboy - serial animowany, Francja 2005 23:30 Skunk Fu! - serial animowany, Irlandia 2007 23:55 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany, USA 0:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany, USA 0:45 Atomówki - serial animowany, USA 1:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany, USA 1:35 Robotboy - serial animowany, Francja 2005 2:00 Skunk Fu! - serial animowany, Irlandia 2007 2:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany, USA 2:40 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 3:00 Robotboy - serial animowany, Francja 2005 3:35 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany, USA Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 1000 z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sportklub z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2011 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2011 roku